


First Day at Green Toadstool Primary

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Family Fluff, First Day of School, Kid Fic, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It is Scorpius's first day at Primary School. Scorpius is very excited, but Draco is doing less well.





	First Day at Green Toadstool Primary

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honour of my daughters first day at Junior School tomorrow.

The creak of his bedroom door roused Draco from his sleep. 

Opening his eyes, Draco was treated to the sight of Scorpius, fuzzy haired and pyjama-clad, launching his whole body across their room and onto their bed. Vasily, his toy dragon, was lost in the melee and even Harry emitted a surprised gasp when his son’s whole body weight landed across him. 

Within seconds there was a rampaging onslaught of kisses and snuggles, to which neither Harry nor Draco had any defences whatsoever. Tickling occurred as a matter of course. 

Today was the third of September, and Scor’s very first day at Green Toadstool Primary School. 

Scorpius was tremendously excited. 

Draco, however was taking the event rather less well. It didn’t seem possible that his _baby_\- that tiny bundle that he’d brought so proudly home from St. Mungos- could be old enough to attend _school_. Where had the time gone? Draco had half-wondered aloud to Harry whether there was some mistake, but it seemed there wasn’t. 

Scorpius would be taken into class at eight-thirty and Draco wouldn’t see him again till three. 

Harry and he helped Scorpius to put on the Slytherin-green jumper he’d chosen, and they _Reducio’d_ Vasily, hiding him at the bottom of his book-bag. 

“That way,” Harry said, “you’ll have someone from home if you get worried.”

Draco made Scorpius’s favourite scrambled eggs and allowed him strawberry milk. 

“Hope we have Quidditch this morning,” Scorpius commented, slurping his milk. “Or a story.”

Harry had taken the morning off from work, and together the three of them walked along Diagon Alley, Scorpius clinging tight to both their hands. 

Scorpius only broke free when he saw Rose Weasley. He dived ahead to talk to his best-friend, without once looking back. 

“I suppose it must get easier,” Harry said, looking at their babies blond head as he ran confidently into his new school. Draco hadn’t replied; there wasn’t words for how he was feeling. 

Afterwards, Draco denied vehemently that Scorpius’s first day had made him cry. “Bit of bloody _dust_ in my eye, Potter! All it was.”

But Harry had kissed him anyway, taking hold of his fingers. Together, they slowly made their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
